Chirs and Sliver
Okay here's half the story of Chirs Prowers and Silver Fox. Chapter1 “Silver you will find lots of friends here” Blaze said in her lowest voice so Shadow was sure not to hear her in the holly bush “I don’t know if I will” I hoped I hadn’t said that too loud. But Shadow had herded us and was already running to us. I wish I had never said a thing to Blaze about wanting to come with her and Sonic to save the Emeralds but to late for sorry. I have to do something so Blaze doesn’t get hurt and then if I don’t I would get blamed for it. I herd Shadow not far now so I grab Blaze’s hand and ran so fast I thought time stopped soon Blaze yelled “stop!” So I stop and there I was in front of her house. “Blaze are you okay?” I asked “fine Silver just fine” she said in a sick like voice okay I thought knowing Blaze was just saying things to stop from going to see Amy, Cream and Sally. “Silver you must be tried after that run you can stay in the guest room if you like” I said yes and thought I got some sleep before the next day. I woke this moring to a phone ringing in Blaze’s room and a ringing door bell oh and I thought I seen the cutest person today to. To my supries he wasn’t my mentor Sonic was but I was happy about that even if he wasn’t Chris Miles Prowers I remember his name like it was yesterday. The first day of training he came to watch me I thought I was going to die when Sonic asked me to get to the top of the oak tree and when I got to the top and fell Sonic said it was okay that I’d learn, but when I looked, Chris wasn’t laugeing so I guess it was okay with him biggest because I liked him and was trying to show off. I guess you could say Chirs brought his girlfriend Sasha I was mad about that because she was laughing at me. Chirs said stop but she didn’t stop so Chris got up and walked away his even cuter when his mad. Second day of traning and I still am so stupid at getting up that stupid tree I tried all night and fell but ever time I landed on my feet. That mroning Sonic came out as I landed on my feet and he said that I got the balce part and that it was time to start real training. Once again Chris came to watch but this time Blaze was here instead of Sasha and I was grateful because her laughing but not Blaze. Blaze was like a older sister so she wouldn’t do that and this time I thought I seen Chris smile at me as I learn faster and faster each day and before long we stay out late and sneak out when ever one was a sleep just to spend time together without every body knowing. Tonight when we got to the mall I seen Sonic, Blaze, Amy and Emily all in the store next to the one Chris and I were in. “Chris look” I said as they were walking to us “what are they doing here, last time I checked they were all asleep” he whispered to me as they got closer “They must be looking for us” I said back as they were only yards away now but I knew they at lest seen me but not Chris. He was behind me thinking of what to say to Blaze. Now Emily seen and was running to me. “That’s it they know lets go talk to them” Chris growled as I followed behind him. I looked at Blaze and Sonic, they both had shock gazes “I’m sorry Bl” but before I could finish Chris jumped in front of me and said “no I’m sorry Blaze I brought her.” I got yelled at by Sonic and Blaze because Chris and I went out. Chris loved me now but I was a deputy and deputys were not aloud to have boyfriends and girlfriends I didn’t care. Why couldn’t I love someone and take care of things for Blaze does she think me and Chris want to take care of a child well we’re still young our selfs. If she thought that she’s rong I yelled so loud Ash thought I was hurt and ran to my side. When Sonic and Blaze were done yelling at me I got up from bed and ran out the window if I couldn’t love someone here then I couldn’t be here. Shadow was right I should have never come here maybe Shadow would take me back so I can love him again in peace with out Blaze telling me what I can and can’t do. But I couldn’t love someone I haven’t lived with in days. Could I love someone I didn’t trust more then Rouge? “Silver!” I herd Chris yell. Was he following me to be with me or just stopping me from going to live with Shadow? “Silver wait can I talk to you please?” he ran up and looked me right in my eyes and said “Silver if you go then I go to I mean I love you now and forever.” I herd Blaze and Sonic yelling for me to come back but me and Chris didn’t listen one bit we loved each other now so it didn’t mader to me or him I could tell in his trustworthy eyes but before we could walk away Sonic grabed me and Blaze got Chris “what do you two think your doing runing away like this” Soinc yelled dragging us back to Blaze’s house. When I got home Blaze talked to me about being deputy and if I didn’t want to be I could tell her but when she left she locked the door so I couldn’t get out but I had my ways I opened the window and ran just as Sonic was going home he ran after me only to stop when we got to Shadows broders “Sliver if you don’t want to be deputy let Blaze know so you can love Chris okay?” Sonic said it as if it were that easy but if I did that Blaze would have to ask Ash to be deputy and she would have to leave Doom and she loves him, Fire works with Tails and Snow has kids already. What would Blaze do if I chose Chris over her? “Sonic it’s not that easy” I said “yes it is, trust me now take my hand and we’ll go home.” As I thought a black shape ran thought the holly bush behind Sonic and when he looked back Shadow leaped at him “well well if it isn’t Sonic my old friend now foe and Sliver The Fox. It’s not a big surprise I see you crawling back to me!” He laugh at the end as if it were a joke “no I’m not I was just going home with Sonic from a protol Blaze sent out because she smelled you on our side of the land.” I growled as Chris and Blaze ran up to us. “Shadow!” yelled Rouge The Bat from on top of all of us in a helocopter. Shadow jumped up and grabed the ladder and yelled “see ya Sonic The Hedgehog!” As he and Rouge lifet Amy and the rest of the gange came out of the bushes to ask us if we were okay then we all went home to get some sleep. ****************************************************************************** “Blaze” I said as she walked by my room that morning “yes Sliver” she said as she sat down my breakfast. “I want to be your deputy but I love Chris can you help me?” I asked when she sat down on my bed “let me tell you secert okay you can do both but you’d have the world on your shoulder so think about it okay please.” she said as she got up and lift my room to drop off the rest of breakfast to Tails and Sonic thoughts guys and of crouse I was curise so I followed her.Then I wound up outside of Chrises bed room so when Blaze lift I went in but he wasn’t in there so I went back to following Blaze. When she went to Sonic’s house he asked if she knew when Amy would be coming Home. I guess they had plans. Then I seen Chirs. “Oh Chirs guess what!” I said runing up to him. “What” he said like he’d been waiting for it. “Blaze said we could be together